


Motto zenzen egai ta mirai shinjita sekai (I’m drawing our future entirely in a world I believe in)

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [54]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Tea Parties, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Hello, I'm Chinen Yuri and apparently I’ll be your server tonight.”“Ah, thank you Yuri-nii! Me and the dolls were starting to feel really thirsty.”“Nice apron, Yu.”





	Motto zenzen egai ta mirai shinjita sekai (I’m drawing our future entirely in a world I believe in)

**Title:** Motto zenzen egai ta mirai shinjita sekai (I’m drawing our future entirely in a world I believe in)

 **Characters:** Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri

 **Pairing:** Takaki Yuya/Chinen Yuri

 **Rating:** G

 **Word count:** 997

 **Prompt:[69\. A child’s truth](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**; [28 – Doing something ridiculous](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/10/30-days-otp-challenge.html)

 **N/A:** Written for the 30 day OTP challenge. Title’s from Hey! Say! JUMP’s “Good Life”.

 

“Yuri? Yuki?”

Yuya walked inside the apartment, the quietness almost worrying him.

He had left his niece alone with Yuri for a couple of hours, tops. Nothing too bad could’ve happened, Yuri wasn’t _so_ bad with kids.

He rushed to take off his shoes and walked toward the living room.

And froze.

The coffee table in front of the couch was set with their best tablecloth (...well, their only _acceptable_ one), five or six teacups with their saucers and teaspoons, the sugar bowl in the middle.

“Oji-chan!” his niece called him once he saw him, and got un to run toward him, hugging his legs.

“Hi, Yuki.” Yuya greeted her, picking her up and kissing her cheek. “What’s going on here?” he asked, pointing toward the dolls and plush toys carefully sitting at the table.

“Well, when you left Yuri-nii asked me what I wanted to do, and I really, really wanted to have tea with my dolls. So he did this!” the kid explained, her eyes sparkling with joy.

“Oh.” Yuya commented, nodding a few times. “And where’s Yuri-nii now?” he asked, hoping Yuri hadn't ran away from the dolls and tea-time.

“In the kitchen!” he heard him scream. “I’ll be there in a moment. Yuya, consider yourself warned!” he yelled, and even though Yuya found it confusing, he didn’t comment.

He sat down on the couch, and didn’t have to wait long for his boyfriend to make his appearance.

And he understood.

“Well...” he started saying, but Yuri glared at him and then smile at Yuki.

“Hello, I'm Chinen Yuri and apparently I’ll be your server tonight.” he told the kid, walking forward and putting the tray with the teapot on the coffee table.

“Ah, thank you Yuri-nii! Me and the dolls were starting to feel really thirsty.” she informed him, incredibly serious.

“Nice apron, Yu.” was Yuya’s comment, instead.

Oh, well. He was hoping Yuri was going to at least wait for Yuki to go away before killing him.

The younger raised his eyes on him, glacial.

“Thanks, Yuu.” he replied between his teeth. “Me and Yuki were looking for something that could work, and we found this in the bottom drawer. It was in the stuff your mother gave to you when we moved here.” he brushed his hands on the apron, uncomfortable. “Even though I don’t understand what she was thinking we could’ve done with this.” he added, lower.

Yuya chuckled, shaking his head in understanding.

It was a very classical apron, the one he would’ve expected to see... well, on a maid, really.

“Maybe obaa-chan gave it to oji-chan for this. She always plays with me, my dolls loves her tea the best.” Yuki told them, bouncing a little as she waited for the tea to be poured.

“I handle myself with tea just fine.” Yuri defended himself, leaning over to pinch her nose. “And I was hoping to get invited, when we started setting the table. I really didn’t think I was going to be the waiter.” he complained, but he was smiling.

Something, however, struck Yuki at that.

“Oh! I'm so sorry Yuri-nii, I didn’t think you wanted to have tea with us! Sometimes daddy makes tea for me and the dolls, but he never wants to join.” she explained. “And he insists on wearing his own apron, which is so boring, all grey.” she moved one of the dolls next to her a little, then patted the ground. “Here, you can sit with us. Now that oji-chan is here, he can serve us tea. Will you, oji-chan?” she turned to look at Yuya, hope in her eyes.

And there. Yuya had been blind-sided by the kids.

Yuri arched his eyebrows, putting an innocent expression on his face.

“Oh please, Yuuyan, that’d be great. Here, you can even have the apron if you want.” he told him, undoing the knot and handing it to the elder.

Trying not to let his niece see him, Yuya winced.

“I’ll be glad to.” he said, keeping a straight face despite everything. He stood up and wore the apron, and if on Yuri it had looked almost cute, he was sure he was just plain ridiculous in it.

“So nice, Yuu.” Yuri mocked him. Payback was a bitch.

Yuya didn’t say a word as he took the teapot and poured tea in Yuri’s and Yuki’s cup, carefully pretending to do the same for the dolls. Once he was done, he filled a cup for himself and went sitting on the armchair in front of them.

“Can the help have some tea as well?” he asked his niece, smiling.

“Of course you can, oji-chan.” she sipped from her cup and made a scene of showing how much she liked it. “It’s delicious, Yuri-nii. Almost as good as obaa-chan’s.” she complimented him.

“I'm glad, Yu-chan. I was scared I was going to disappoint your dolls.” he replied, grinning.

Yuki chuckled, shaking her head.

“This is so nice.” she told them as she kept drinking her tea, all the while fixing a few details on her dolls that – who knew why – were wrong. “I'm happy you’re drinking tea with me and my dolls. Remember, when you’ll get married and have kids, you should do this with them too. With a nice tablecloth and a nice apron like that.” she asked them.

Yuya almost chocked on his tea, while Yuri managed to keep his cool, somehow.

“We’ll even invite you over, Yu-chan.” he reassured the kid, leaning down to kiss her cheek, then raising his eyes on Yuya.

The look on the elder’s face was exhilarating; it was as if he was trying to contain the excitement, as if what his had said had struck something really good inside of him.

Yuri smiled to him, sincere now.

Well, Yuki had spoken now. And far from Yuri wanting to ignore a child’s truth like that.

Apparently, there was a whole future of tea parties in store for him.


End file.
